Nonsense
by Kieoko1997
Summary: A War has erupted between the Candy Kingdom and Wizard City, Finn and his Pals, BMO(surprise inside) and Jake are dragged into the whole mess. What will be the outcome of the War? What feelings roam, and with whom do they reside? What Love and Blood lust lingers in the air? Find out! Hope you all enjoy! Please review, I do not own Adventure time or any product i mention.
1. One Close Shot

**_Okay! So my apologize for erasing my grojband stories, but i just cant do it, i love the show but just cant seem to find something to right about it thats unique and i know you all would enjoy. So im going back to my roots, i started with Adventure Time Fanfic and im really comfortable with it, so here is a story line i dont think many people have tried, i hope you enjoy, Please Leave a review and tell me what you think. Anyways, ENJOY! 3_**

* * *

"Incoming!" A bomb shell dropped from the sky and exploded near a group of banana soldiers. "Fuck! We are getting crushed out here!" Jake dove into a a trench and stretched out grabbing a a fellow soldier down the line. "whats your rank soldier!?" The banana stuttered, frightened he managed to say, " Priv-ate, sir". "Shit! Where the fuck is your commanding officer!?" The banana soldier looked into the distance, "He is over there.. or whats left of him." Jake glanced over seeing limbs and organs scattered over the forest." Jake looked back at the advancing enemy, " Glob damnit finn, it would be a good time for you to come back from that flanking mission right about now". "Sir?". " Jake sighed, " look i want you to take what is left of Apple and Banana team and flank the enemy on the left side of the forest, keep quiet and be quick. I am going to take C and what is left of D and charge the center and right." Jake paused. "Congrats Private you have just been promoted. Now move it!" Jake looked up into the fuel stained sky and whispered a soft plead, "we need you buddy."

Finn stopped behind a large tree, hearing a heard of spawns in the field ahead. He quickly threw up a 'halt signal'. The human boy, now seventeen was leading a small team of elite soldiers past enemy lines. Finn had grown drastically over the years. He grew in height, just reaching six feet and devolved some very defined and not to mention sexy muscles. He kept his fashion about the same, though he grew out of short shorts and fell into place with skinny jeans. he continued to wear his hat and would occasionally switch the colors of it to match his shirt. Finn looked back at his team, it included B.M.O, now a human boy age 16 (we will go over that a little bit later) who's name was now beam, and a few well trained banana soldiers. Finn looked over to beam and signaled him. "It does not look good my friend", beam whispered. "Agreed". Beam sighed, "Why the hell did we get involved with this shit in the first place?". Finn gave him a 'you know why' look. "Oh yeah, right.. her." "Yes, her."  
Eight months ago tensions between the candy kingdom and the expanding wizard city. So no one was surprised when the two major powers took up arms and started war. The war flowed like a plague town to town, city to city. The Alliance of Candy was formed by the Kingdoms in good relations with the Candy Kingdom and The W.O.P (wizards of power) allied with the demon world. Finn and his friends agreed to stay out of it, but when Princess Bubblegum begged Finn to help her, well lets just say he still had a soft spot for her. So Finn joined the B.A ( Banana Army) shooting his way through the rank with his well develop body and skills. And soon after his magic dog friend and newly human boy joined as well doing the same.  
Finn peaked around the tree seeing only a small group of spawns. He turned to Beam who was the team sharpshooter (sniper). "Can you get into one of these trees and get a clear shot at the two spawns on the left?" Beam flashed his eyes to the two demons standing in the open field, then looked up into the tall trees. "Hmmm, yeah i should, but that still leave four more." Finn smiled, "Leave them to me". He turned back to the remaining soldiers. "Cover me". When everyone was in place Beam was the first to engage taking out the two demons with ease. The other soldiers scattered shots into the field, while Finn sprinted behind one of the demons slicing its throat, he turned to the remaining three to see two lose their heads, (literally they got shot off) and threw his combat knife directly into the chest of the last. When the gunshots faded, Finn regrouped with his team. He found Beam leaning on a tree lighting a bubblegum flavored cigarette. "That was so uncool man" finn said, irritation in his voice. Beam looked up and chuckled, "sorry finn my dude, habit, you know me and my bloodthirst, hehe, i got really trigger happy." "You could have shot me." Beam laughed. "But i didn't my friend. Anyways lets regroup with Jake, im sure he is really happy about us taking our sweet time." "Yeah... your right, still fuck you man that was one close shot." with a wink Beam took point leading the team back to their front line.


	2. A Beam of Life

_**Hoped You all liked Chpt. One, here is the second, ill have the next 3 out in 8-10 hours :) Please leave a comment, THANKS and ENJOY! 3**_

* * *

2 Years ago:

"BMO!? BMMMOOO?! Jake have you seen BMO?" "No man he probably just ran off on one of his little adventures." jake said lazilly, still in bed. "Hmmm, i dont know man, i havent seen im for hours now. Oh wait, BMO what are you doing behind the fridge? BMO... BMO! Jake something is wrong with BMO!" jake shot out of bed and streched into the kitchen. BMO's screen was dark and his reset button wasnt working. "Relax man, we will just take him over to moe he should be able to fix our buddy up, hopefully that old man hasn't died yet. Anyways lets get going." Finn nodded and with that they departed.  
When they arrived, Moe greeted them with joy, "Finn, Jake! It is so nice to see you! Its been a while, what can i do for you?" Finn handed BMO to Moe, "BMO isn't turning on, think you could fix him up for us Moe my man?" Moe examined BMO carefully, "Hmmm, this doesnt look good, his fuse has blown and the circuits have been cut. There isnt much i can do here." Finn panicked, "WHAT do you mean you cant do anything, so WHAT BMO is dead!?" Moe wheeled over to a storage closet, "Well i didnt say that, all we need to do is replace BMO's body, and i have a great selection of models ive been working on. However their is one i have kept for several years, i made it especially for BMO in case something like this happened."  
Moe hit the button on the wall near the closet and the body of a human boy around the age of sixteen rolled out."Gross!" Jake blurted out. Moe laughed. "Don't worry boys, this is one of my creations, meet Beam, he is an artificially created human body. I created him with the help of Princess Bubblegum, we used a piece of Finn's hair for DNA and after a series of failed attempts finally got what we were hoping to achieve, a human boy, artificial of course. He is the real deal, he feels pain, eats, digests, does all the things you can do Finn, the only difference is Beam hear is immortal, and will never age. Though i did not ask what gender BMO wanted, i figured he would be happy with a boy body, so that's what i created." "Woah... Thats so cool! But how are you going to put BMO inside this body?" Finn asked puzzled. Moe removed BMO's memory chip,"Like this", he removed a panel located on Beams heart and inserted the chip inside the artificial heart. A series of lights flashed, the heart panel shut closed and the outline of it disappeared, BMO or uh Beam shot up after a few seconds, "Hello Finn, hello Jake."


	3. Can't Say No

_**Chpt 3 is here! Hope you all are enjoying the story so far.. LEMONS WARNING next chapter! If you don't want it then go ahead and skip it. :) Enjoy and please dont forget to review! Thanks! 3**_

* * *

Finn and his team arrived at their base just behind their front lines, later that evening. Beam stretched out and yawned, "Glob it is good to be back" the team dispersed and went separate ways. Finn pulled out a grape cigarette, offering one to Beam. "Nah, hey im going to go find Jake, we will meet up with you and PB later, sound good?" "Yeah thats fine." The light blue headed boy walked off. Finn made his way to the Officers meeting room.  
Finn stopped at the doors of the room, took a deep breath and entered. As soon as he did he was tackeld by none other than the beautiful vampire Queen Marceline. "Finn! You made it back okay, I missed you! Glob i was so worried!" Finn laughed while he wrestled with the suprisingly strong girl. "Hahaha, i missed you too Marcy." Princess Bubblegum walked over and coughed a couple fake coughs. Finn stood and wiped himself off, "Good to see you Finn, im glad you are safe, how did the mission go?" " Beam has my report, i'll have him hand it off tou you Princess. PB looked stern, but after several moments her facial features lightened up, she turned back to Finn and threw her arms around him. "I missed you." She planted a quick kiss on the boys cheek and left the room. "Hmnp, so she has does have a heart." Finn chuckled looking over to his friend, " I'm still not so sure about that," and with a wink he opened up the door and nodded for the girl to motion, "I'm starving, care to join me?" Marceline giggled and followed him out the room to the mess hall.  
Finn and Marceline spotted Jake and Beam sitting alone at the officers table. After grabbing a bowl of soup and a selection of red apples they joined them. "Hey buddy". Jake spoke up "Thanks for leaving my ass with a bunch of useless soldiers." "Sorry man", Finn laughed. "Yeah sure you are, anyways we managed to take the east territory leading into the fire kingdom." Finn stayed silent for a moment before asking, "Casualty count?" Jake flipped through a folder he had in the folds of his back'pack'. "It looks like we had at least two hundred wounded and about a hundred KIA." Finn cringed at the news, but felt the comforting hand of marceline on his. She spoke up quickly, "There was nothing we could do. This is war, people are going to die." The table stayed silent throughout the meal.  
"Well, im going to hit the sack, i havent slept in forever." Beam broke the silence, grabbing his things and leaving. Jake spoke up next, " Yeah me too. Catch you guys later." The Vampire queen and the human boy sat alone in silence. "You should get some sleep too, you look exhausted." Finn mumbled. "Haha, i might have been stayed up a few nights, hoping you would show up." Finn blushed. "Get some sleep girl."..."Come with me.." Finn looked at her puzzled. "Please..." The human boy sighed and took marcelines hand. "You're so lucky i can't say no to that face." The vampire giggled as they headed to her room.


End file.
